sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon Souls, Prepare to Fan Edition (Ask to Join RP)
(YO!! Wazzap! It's your boi! Classicspace101 with another rp, now I made another with a twist, this is gonna be like one of those Rps that chronos has, I LOVE HIS RP STUFF! Anyways I wanted to try to do something like him. Further content will be added so stay tuned. :) Also if trissle is reading this plz don't hate meh, I was bored and needed something to do!!) (I'm gonna get a TON of hate aren't I?) Rules. OK! first things first: ONLY 1 character per story, cause this is basically a dark souls spoof. 2: You will die, a lot, but since in this you are immortal and can come back just dont get salty over it. 3: the way you die is based off how the way to go about this. (rushing in without strategy will get you killed) 4: follow rules 1-3. 5: there are classes and a ton of weapons. 6: I the creator control this world, and its my mission to get you killed as you try to get to the end. 7: There are NPCs and I control them. (but you can do whatever to them) 8: Please ask in the comments to join. I dont wanna have a bunch of players just appear. 9: Dont stray off the path of the story. 10: Most character powers will be taken away to make this more challenging, sorry, I cant have people flying everywhere. 11: the only way for players to interact with eachother is as a phantom, dark spirit or just writing down a message. 12: prepare to die... extra: when you join place your name next to User 1 (or 2, 3 and so on) Classes (ok, real quick, there are 5 classes and here they are.) Knight: '''Honorable warrior with high endurance and resistance. Uses a short sword and crest shield. '''Sorcerer: '''A magic user, specializes in crystal magic and basic blue magic. Uses sorcerers staff and dagger. '''Cleric: '''A priest in a way, these guys use talismans and miracles to heal themselves and throw lightning. (lightning spells can be found) Starts with a mace and talisman. '''Thief: '''Not what you think, these guys are like assassins and they kill quickly and are silent, deadly and fast. Uses knife and Buckler shield. '''Warrior: '''Sturdy soldiers, they have high health and strength. Uses axe and kite shield. '''Pyromancer: '''a non religious sorcerer that uses fire to fight enemies. Uses a curved sword and pyromancers hand. Players 1: Vul of Vinheim (Ztarhaven) 2: Mars of Carim (Saren the Dark Lynx 3: 4: 5: Covenants: (look up what the others do cause I only choose sunbro) '''Warriors of the sun: You get to look grossly encandecent, and get medals for helping other users, get enough medals and you get 2 spells. Forest Guardians Blades of the Darkmoon Darkwraiths Path of the Dragon Chaos Servants Story Long ago, the world was barren, covered with arch trees, and ruled by everlasting dragons, this was the age of the dark, before mobians, before humans. But with darkness, came fire. And then you go to the dark souls wiki to watch the actual story but onto the character story!!! YOU! (yes you) wake up after having a horrible accident that would have left you dead, you awaken inside what seems to be a medieval prison, you faintly remember being dragged here, your chest has the brand with the darksign, you are now immortal, but you are also undead, and every death takes a little bit of your memory, and your sanity, but from above, a human is knight armor drops a corpse down into your cell, that corpse has the key to your cells. Your story begins now. You wake up as soon as the body hits the ground. Vul of Vinheim (Ztarhaven) You wake up after an accident that should have left you dead. you bare the darksign and now await the end of the world. Until the human knight drops down the corpse with the key. Vul holds his head and stands up to look at the corpse "...A way out?" He grabbed it in excitment and yelled up at the knight "Thank you, thank you"! and goes to open the rusty cell gate. The knight was gone and the key looks rusty and would break upon us, but the door would open. Mars of Carim (Saren the Dark Lynx) You woke up after an accident that should have left you dead. you bare the darksign and now await the end of the world. Until the human knight drops down the corpse with the key. Mars caught the key, stretching his limbs since god knows how long since he used them before walking to the cell door with the key in hand and opening the door. "Freedom~" They key broke as soon as he unlocked the door, so no using the key again, but on the outside of the cell are human undead, no mobians are to be found. Mars walked towards the undead with a curious look on his face. They shows signs of sorrow and depression, they dont react to his presence.